Mission Sleep Over
by Sagira Jalane
Summary: It's Naruto's Sleepover and it's only for guys! How can you have fun with Girls disquised as guys and crashing the place, drinking until you're drunk, and games that bring out more then just fun. Hey, at least ya get to find out! R & R Yoai pairings
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Mission Sleep Over**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

((I'm not being descriptive in this page! It's just about what's happening.))

**Prologue**:

After the 3 year training and rescuing Sasuke, it is close to Naruto's birthday. It wasn't like Naruto cared about it or anything; he just didn't celebrate it with anyone but Iruka-sensei.

Of course hearing this, Sasuke is shock about the news after asking Naruto when is his birthday. Surprise by this he begins to get ideas (not perverted ones! ). Finally he suggests that they have a sleep over.

However, Naruto doesn't know what a sleep over is (he never had one) and agrees anyway, knowing it might be fun.

Sasuke, on the other hand, informs Naruto of the preperations and list of supplies needed, incuding the list of invitations. While Sasuke is talking to Naruto, a hand is place on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's body shivers and jumps. He turns around and sees Sakura in front of him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asks Sakura. Her eyes shift towards Sasuke. Sasuke simply yawns and looks at her in a bored expression. "Sasuke-Kun! You're also here as well?"

Naruto groans. _Yeah, he's here alright. It took me a damn time to get him back though! He begins to glare at Sasuke. _

_"_Hn," replies Sasuke as arrogant as ever. He too glares back at Naruto.

Sakura is confuse by their actions, and she looks between the boys and stare at a paper resting there. There are names on the sheet with other supplies. "What's this?"

Naruto stops glaring at Sasuke and says, "Huh? Oh! That's a list of people I'm inviting over for my party, Sakura-Chan. It's to celebrate my birthday!"

Sakura looks over to him and smile. She says, "Really? I hope I'm invited." Sasuke grins and turns his face away. Both Naruto and Sakura were confuse by his actions. _What is he smiling about? Oh gosh, I hope it ain't perverted! _Naruto shivers at the thought. He has the feeling that Sasuke **would** do something terrible.

"Actually, it's a _boys_ sleep over. Of course, you wouldn't come unless your really a guy. Am I right?" teases Sasuke. Redness cover Sakura's face.

**Sakura POV:**

_Inner Sakura's Thoughts: Man! What kind of a party is that! And I was just thinking about hanging with Sasuke there. _"Oh well. Anyways I hope you have a wonderful time at your party, Naruto," she kindly replies. Sakura leaves the resturant the boys were at and waves her hand back. "I have to go see Tsunade-sama, so see you later!"

**Naruto POV:**

Naruto places his head on the table after saying good-bye to Sakura. He really wanted Sakura to come, but _he_ didn't know it's a guys sleepover, where only men can come. "Sasuke, you're a demon!"

"Heh, I know," confesses Sasuke, "Well, we better get started."

"Why?"

He smiles at him. "Because your party is tomorrow night on your birthday."


	2. Chapter: 1 Game, Do you dare?

**First Chapter: **

**Games, Do You Dare?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Halo, and DDR**

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting at! Aw man, my guy is dead," says a blond with shinny blue eyes. He is staring at a screen with perfect graphics that seem real. The screen shows person in armor running over a dead guy with a plasma needier gun in hand. The blond pouts as he press a button on the controller in his hands. 

A guy next to the blond says, "Heh. You were in my big-mouth." He has on a hood with black fur on his coat. There's red marks on his cheeks like a symbol. His skin is light and pale, probably because he wears a coat. A white puppy sits on his cross legs and barks in agreement. The animal too watches the television.

"What did you say Kiba! You lousy-freak!" shouts the blond. He stares at Kiba with angst eyes.

Kiba turns to look at the blond in fury. His eyes re narrow as his eyebrows twitch. He yells back, "Who are you calling a lousy-freak, Naruto?! You reckless dummy!" Naruto sticks his tongue out. Kiba continues to yell and call Naruto names.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off you troublesome twos. You're too loud," says someone behind them. He has his hair tied back in a ponytail. A small hoop earring hangs on his ear. Green vest, a fish net shirt, and pants are the clothing he is wearing. He yawns.

Both Kiba and Naruto turn around and yell, "Shut up Shikamaru!" The ponytail guy, Shikamaru, places his fingers in his ears, as if he was expecting it. He takes his fingers out after they have stop yelling. He signs in relief. Another guy siting beside Shikamaru begins to chuckle.

"There's no use Shikamaru to stop them," replies a chubby figure, "They always end up fighting or arguing over a game." This person has long brown hair and a sturdy armor. A bandanna covers his forehead. His right hand reaches inside a potato chip bag then out with chips in hand. He tosses them inside his mouth. Munching on the food, his eyes stare at the cards in his hands now.

Shikamaru smiles and nods. His hand picks up a set of cards facing down. He is sitting at a table with two other men. There's a light above their heads for them to see while playing poker. "I guess they're playing a good game, Choji. Or they wouldn't bother us playing poker. So what's that game call?" asks Shikamaru.

Kiba and Naruto glares at him for his apathy. "It's called Halo," answers Naruto slowly. He believes that Shikamaru would probably ask the question again later.

"Right. Right. Halo, I got ya. Is anyone else coming?" asks Shika, short for Shikamaru.

Naruto returns back at his game. Kiba plays too. They were both constantly smashing buttons on their controllers in the dark. Naruto shouts back to Shikamaru, "What did you say?"

Aggravated Shika repeats, "Is anyone else coming?"

"No!" replies Naruto and Kiba. Earlier in the day, Naruto has been naming the guests for the party to Kiba since he asked. Again the fierce duo squares off against each other in the game.

Meanwhile in another room or Naruto's bedroom, two guys were stepping on mats with arrow pads on them. A loud music plays from the speakers of the television. They are playing DDR. On a white mat, a short neat hair fellow dance while wearing a green suit. His eyebrows are huge and fuzzy. Even his eyes were big. Some people say he even resembles to Bruce Lee. Against the green clothes guy, this person has long hair in a low ponytail. There's no pupil in his eyes just a slight violet eye. His bloodline carries a special technique to his eyes. Anyways, their feet did not stop moving during the song.

Behind the two is another pair of boys. However, these two look alike. Both guys have short black hair, calm attitudes, and emotionless faces. They are watching the guys in front of them while discussing to each other.

After the songs ends, both men on the mats were breathing hard. Sweats on the sides of their face and clothes. "You're a great opponent. I won't lose to you in the next round. Neji! Do your best!" bellows the fuzzy eyebrows. He still breathes hard.

"Heh. Lee, you're a fool against me," remarks the confident Neji. He stops breathing hard and stands up straight.

"Ha! Brilliant insult as ever!" Lee-kun hollers. He shows his teeth, and it shines. No one comments on his weird habit.

Leaning against a wall, guy with raven-black hair watches the two dance to the game DDR. His robe is open wide to show his muscular chest. He is well fit like a perfect human being. No one can doubt that he is handsome. "Nothing has changed since I left," says the boy, "Well, nothing except for you Sai."

Sai smirks at his comment. He is like the reflection of the raven hair boy. "Is the mighty Uchiha Sasuke afraid of losing his precious treasure?" asks Sai. Sasuke startles at the mention of precious treasure. Quickly he becomes still and calm.

Sasuke grins and whispers, "Naruto will be mine." Sai's eyes glare at him without turning his head. This satisfies Sasuke. "I'll leave you alone with them for now."

Sai watches Sasuke leave the room. When he is gone, Sai sighs solemnly. _What if Naruto really likes him? _He keeps siting there while collecting his thoughts.

Back in the living room, Naruto shouts in triumph after beating Kiba in the game. "Ya-hey! I won! I won!" Kiba is depress from losing and sits in a corner. Akamaru, the puppy, whines about his partner worriedly.

Choji and Shikamaru sweat drops at the scene. They ere both holding cards in their hands, but they were so busy watching Naruto that they didn't notice the other player lay his cards. "I win again," replies the guy with black glasses.

"What?!" shouts Shika. Both Choji and Shikamaru turn around and face the guy. Looking at the cards, they know they lost. "Shoot. I lost again. I blame Naruto for this!" He puts his hand on his head for frustration then he settles down calmly.

"What did you say Shikamaru-kun?!" yells Naruto. Holding his fist tightly, he growls at him.

Yawning he answers, "Nothing." Shikamaru begins to shuffle the cards.

Choji says, "Shino must play this game a lot. He's really good at winning." Choji is the kindest person in the room.

"Yes, I do play this game frequently with my family, but I never did win against them," replies Shino. Both Choji and Shikamaru stop moving and quietly stare at Shino. "What?"

Shikamaru exclaims, "It's nothing!"

Walking in the room slowly, Sasuke looks for a certain blond. A strange feeling is going through his head and body. For some unknown reason, he has a determination to have Naruto. Actually he does know the reason. It's desire, an urge that is tempting. Naruto is attracting him in some weird way. Finally, he sees the blond and smiles evily. "Oi! Naruto-kun," calls Sasuke.

Naruto turns and looks at the approaching boy. "What do you want, bastard?"

Sasuke stops and flops down on the coach in a lazy position. H puts his arm on the arm rest, and his head rests on his hand. _I want you, Naruto._ "Now is that anyway to thank me?" asks Sasuke sarcastically.

Naruto's cheek turn red; he looks away from him. The site of Sasuke tempts him to jump on the guy. His mind pictures him. Sasuke's chest is expose with no traces of scars on it. Shadows cover his feet and the back of the coach. His hair hangs loose and free. Also his eyes mezmorized his own. Naruto's body is getting warmer just thinking about Sasuke's handsome body.

"Well?" asks Sasuke. He place his hand under Naruto's chin and turns his face towards him. Their faces were extremely close. Naruto's whole face is still beet red. Sasuke leans in closer while whispering to him, "You know, I was kind of thinking of a way for you to pay me back for this favor." Before their lips ever touch, a loud bang on the floor made them seperate. It's Sai holding an iron rod (makes you wonder where he got it) with an angst expression on his face. His eyes are furious. (Dang, I think I need to cut out his expressions a bit next chapter.)_ Sai, you are so going to pay for this!_

Naruto is scared and surprise at the same time. He never seen Sai mad like this before. He tries to calm him down and figure out why he is mad. Naruto asks, "Sai... is everything alright?...You...you don't seem too happy." Sai's face change and he smiles down to Naruto.

"Everything is okay, Naruto-kun. I was just wondering," says Sai while playing with his nails, "if you would like to play DARE with me. Of course, I don't expect Sasuke-kun to play; he's probably to big to play games." _Hmph, I made it just in time. Better luck next time, Sasuke-kun. _He offers Naruto a hand.

Sasuke glares at the annoying pest, Sai, has become. Especially interfering with his alone time with Naruto. Getting angry, he decides to change the outcome of the lip-breaking moment into an advantage. He stands up on his own and walks toward Naruto and Sai. "You know what, I'm never too old for games. I'm like a child at heart." replies Sasuke. _Beat that sucker! _"So why don't we have a bargin to add in the mix of all the excitement? Whoever wins, shall order the loser to do one thing as he choose; the loser shall obey."

Sai suspects something is up. He didn't really expect him to play. Otherwise, he would of purpose a different game. But he will not lose Naruto to him, so he nods in agreement.

"Cool! Anything? Ha! I'm not going to lose," says Naruto. Sai and Sasuke stare at him in awe. Of course, they didn't want him to play the game. It wasn't like he is bad at games, but they plan on getting revenge back at each other. Cute little Naruto will just be in their way.

Sasuke tells him, "Oi, you sit out of this round, scary-cat. I just want it to be just me and him."

Naruto wines, "Oh! Why not? I'm not scared Sasuke!"

Sasuke grins at his comment. Sai protests as well, "Come on, Naruto-kun. It's just one round." Naruto sulks but didn't cry. He finally nods his head in agreement. The others watch them closely with interest.

"Hmph, let this game begin!" shouts Kiba.

* * *

**Qoutes from diferent movies:**

**"Girls mean the opposite. When they say 'no', they mean 'yes'. When they say 'get away from me', they mean 'take me I yours'." -Hercules**

**"'Did you see that?! No, I was a sleep. But you're driving!" -Digimon Movie**

**"You know if I was a woman, I would totally check myself out," -Red vs. Blue**

**"Does this dress make me look fat?" -Mulan**


	3. Chapter: 2 Too Much Interference Part 1

**Chapter 2: Too Much Interference**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the other characters!

**Sorry, my stories are quite long and stuff! Anyways, I hope this satisfies your taste in this chapter. Please enjoy the bottom section by the way! Also thank you for reviewing in advance.**

**Also, I am creating a new story for Naruto and Sasuke lover fans. This story is based upon fairytale stories like Peter pan, Cinderella, and etc. It's called Unwritten like the song from Natasha Bedingfield. Anyways, here's a review:**

_In the town of Konoha, a young boy named Naruto works as a writer in a small building and lives in an attic in his friends' house. He had lived alone with no parents to nurture him with love. Although he lived isolated, he's quite popular for his romance novels and good looks. Of course, this catches the attention of a wealthy man named Sai. Throughout the town, everyone deems Naruto as a lucky fellow, but Naruto doesn't think so. However, Naruto worries about his career as he ends up in a writer's block; nothing seems to come to mind. But then, late at night, a young beautiful boy named Sasuke enters Naruto's window and takes him on an adventure in every dream..._

_Naruto faces a challenge of fantasy love against harsh reality as friends pressure against him and dreams fade away in memories. Will Naruto ever find his dream lover in the real world? Or do dreams stay dreams?_

**Anyways, tell me what you think about this idea, and I'll let ya read the MISSION SLEEP OVER: Too Much Interference now!!!**

* * *

**-Naruto-**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and the rest of the boys gather together in a circle. They put away the games they were playing in order to see Sai vs. Sasuke's dare game. Nobody knows why the two boys are competing against each other, but they didn't care. They wanted to see who wins and what the loser has to do. Kiba suggested they sell tickets, but stands down when Naruto glares at him from a far.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Village, a girl with pink hair stares out the window. She has emblem green eyes and the usual red dress on. Her hand grips on the tan curtains loosely, and pulls it across the window. The room is very bright! There's a comfy bed pushed aside the wall, and a desk sits across from it. The girl sighs and sits on her bed. "Sakura! Ino and some girls are here to see you," yells someone outside her room.

Sakura blinks at the door confused. "What did she say?" Suddenly the door busts open with a girl coming in. Angst Sakura holds her fist tightly in frustration. "Ino! Why are you here?" asks Sakura.

The girl with blond hair in a ponytail looks at her and smirks happily. She has on a purple shirt and skirt on; she even wears bandages on some parts of her body. Ino replies, "There you are! Did you hear about Naruto's party? They have some nerve to not invite us!"

Sakura gonks. _So this is what she wants! _She sits back down in relief. Sometimes Yamanaka Ino goes to her to complain about something then leaves soon after. This is probably one of those moments. "Yes, I know about the party, Ino." However, it didn't stop her from wanting to go. She signs out loud again.

"You do?! It doesn't matter anymore. We're going to crash that party!" exclaims Ino. She takes the chair under the desk out, and she sits down.

Sakura asks, "What do you mean by 'we'?" She crosses her arms across her chest. There's no way she is being a part of her scheme.

Ino smirks like her question is a joke. "Hey girls!" says someone at the doorway. The person in front waves her hand while smiling. She has two buns (hair styles) on her head. Also she wears a pink top and blue pant. Behind her is another girl, she touches her fingers together and apart repeatedly. Her head is lower down when she murmurs something.

Turning her head towards Ino, Sakura's eyes glare at her. Ino sweat drops a place her hands in front of her. "Why are they here?" asks Sakura.

Quickly the girl with buns in her hair replies, "We're here to help crash the party. No way we're going to let them party without us."'''''''

"It's a boys sleepover!" bellows Sakura.

"Exactly! That's why we're going to spy, "comments Ino. The other girl shakes her head in agreement. The shy one stays quiet.

Getting mad she keeps protesting, "Come on, Tenten! It's for guys only! If that is what Naruto wants, let him and the guys are."

Tenten takes her statement as an insult. She looks away from her then she looks at Ino. Ino shrugs. Tenten stares back at Sakura. "Why do you care so much about Naruto, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widen. A vein bops out and she shouts, "What! Tenten maybe you need to clean your ears! The only person I like is Sasuke-kun!"

"Hmph. You still like that traitor? Sakura-kun, what if Sasuke doesn't like you? What will you do then?" Tenten asks. Sakura shakes her head no.

"Shut-up Tenten! Sasuke-kun does like me!" yells Sakura. She stands up on her feet with her fist up. Her eyes are blazing like fire. The quiet girl startles in surprise while Ino and Tenten smile wickedly. They didn't appear to be afraid of Sakura's wrath.

The shy one murmurs, "Ah...maybe..oh...we should stop..like Sakura-kun...said." The other three girls were surprise she has said something after all. Their eyes widen in shock. This makes the girl look away from them while shivering.

Ino finally says, "If you truly believe Sasuke-kun likes you then me, you can prove it by going to the party with us. Maybe then Hinata might find out who likes her too." Both Sakura and Hinata are quietly thinking over it. In their heads, they were carefully thinking of Ino's proposal and the outcome.

This time Tenten says something, "Ino! We can't just knock on their door." Ino snickers.

"That's why I devise some plans of my own," answers Ino. She folds her hands together and lean on the back of her chair. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

Back at Naruto's house, Sasuke and Sai are staring at each other across the living room. Surprisingly, Sai still has the rod in his hands. The other boys in the house were sitting in the coach or standing behind the furniture between the tense angst shinobis. Finally it's Shikamaru who speaks and breaks the intense silence, "This is so troublesome. It reminds me of Naruto and Kiba playing that game. What was that called again?"

"It's called Halo," answers Naruto in a cool slow tone. He's sitting on the couch next to Chouji.

"Right, right. Anyways the rules for DARE are simply. You can not have someone else do you're dare. There's no killing anyone, just pranks. Everyone chooses a fare for you two (Sai and Sasuke). Also the last DARE round, one of you are chosen to do a dare by one of us. You can either accept and win, or give up. The winner gets to order the loser around, and the loser must obey," exclaims Shikamaru. Sasuke, the raven hair, smirks. On the other side, Sai nods his head in agreement.

Naruto murmurs, "I still can't believe I'm not in it." He crosses his arms and pouts. The young blond is still mad about Sasuke and Sai not letting him join the game.

"Well, you're not. Why don't you go play that Say-go game," says Shikamaru sarcastically.

Naruto yells angrily, "It's called Halo!" He waves his arms to show his expression.

The bottom of Sai's rod hits the floor loudly. Bang! Everyone looks at him with interested eyes. It's quiet in the apartment yet again. Sai speaks, "I'll go first. I DARE you to tell the hokage that she has flat breasts." The boys cue then snicker, except for Neji and Shino. Shikamaru just yawns.

Sasuke grins and shakes his head. "Heh, even a child can do that. This would be easy," responds Sasuke. He heads to the door follow by the other guys.

* * *

**-Someone-**

In front of Ichiraku Ramen place, there are two women and a pig staring at the sign. The pale blond lady says, "So this is the restaurant where Naruto eats a lot, I wonder if it's good."

The black hair lay looks at the blonde lady, who is wearing a short-sleeve green trench coat, confuse. She's carrying a pig in her arms. She asks, "Tsunade-sama, what did you come here for? I mean usually you go gambling." The pig seems to understand human talk and shakes his head vigorously yes.

"What are you talking about Chizune-chan? I need to eat sometimes too. Let's go order!" exclaims Tsunade-sama. The blonde lady walks over to the place while Chizune stays where she is at.

Chizune whispers lowly, "I bet there's saki (alcohol beverage) there." The pig nods his head. Then they sigh out loud and enter the Ramen shop.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

Close by the Ramen place, Naruto and the other boys watch as Chizune enter the restaurant with the pig. They are eager to see Sasuke do his dare as Sasuke confidently walk there. The rest of the boys stay behind for special reasons (The hokage will probably kill them, they could get hurt, and they could possible get in trouble). Anyways Sasuke has gone in!

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Entering the Ichiricku, Sasuke sees two women sitting down. A man behind the counter says, "Welcome!" He has on a white hat and an apron tied. His skin is tanned and dark. The grown man turns around and place more noodles in a steaming pot. Sasuke sits next to the blonde lady and face her. Both women look at him in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to speak to you. It's not important or anything either," says Sasuke in a calm tone. The black hair lady shrugs and begins to strike up a conversation with the shop owner.

Tsunade-sama answers, "What is it? Usually you don't share your opinions openly." The owner pours some noodles and soup into a bowl. He hands it to Tsunade-sama then returns talking to the other woman. Sasuke smirks at her comment. It's true, that he doesn't normally express his feelings. The woman knows this already; he shouldn't over estimate the fifth hokage.

"Well, I didn't think you know me so well for someone who barely met me," replies Sasuke, "I am just wondering what you would do if I were to tell you." Tsunade-sama snaps her chopsticks in haft. She begins to eat her meal. There is a slurp a couple of times as she eats.

"What do you think I would do?" asks the fifth hokage. She finishes her bowl and asks for seconds. The ramen owner pours a new bowl of ramen. Already she is devouring the noodles.

Sasuke watches the fifth hokage eat. He says, "You would probably beat me to death or give me eternal mission assignments." Tsunade-sama looks at him and slurps up a noodle. Her brow rises to indicate her confuse expression. She swallows her food.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" asks Tsunade-sama. She has another plate of ramen dish in front of her.

Sasuke answers her question, "Heh, it's just about how I notice your breasts are so flat lately." His words strike a nerve in Tsunade's body. Instantly she spits her food, while Sasuke, Chizune-san, and the ramen owner back away. Very swiftly, the ramen owner pulls out a rosary and begins to pray. The fifth hokage faces Sasuke with angst eyes.

Sensing ferocious power in Tsunade-sama, Sasuke takes this time to disappear. He grins for the success of his turn. Using his jutsu, before Tsunade-sama's monstrous punch, he disappears in smoke as she punches the ground and creates a large crater.

_Naruto is going to be mine..._

* * *

**-Naruto- Sai 0 Sasuke 1**

Naruto hides around the corner of an alley with his friends. They were breathing hard as they rest. Naruto pants, "I can't believe he did it! One more second, he would have been..."

"Gone?" asks Sasuke as he appears in front of them. Black smoke covers his body then spread out. There's a smile on his face. He walks toward Naruto but stops when a rod went between them. It's Sai holding the rod yet again. Naruto looks at Sai in surprise while Sasuke scowls. This makes Sai grins.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. I thought for sure you would be beaten into a plum. I guess I thought wrong, "replies Sai. Sasuke smirks.

He turns his whole body facing Sai. Sasuke sarcastically responds, "Yes, I guess you did. Anyways, I hope you haven't forgotten about our game already, eh. I would be a shame for me to remind you whose turn it is." This time Sai narrows his eyes to glare at Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai says lowly, "No I haven't forgotten about it, you hungry power avenger." Sasuke dangerously glare at him with his hands in a tight hold. His eyes are red, which he has activated the Sharigan. He steps forward.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asks as a threat.

Sai snickers and remarks, "Hungry power avenger." Before Sasuke could knockout Sai, Naruto steps in and stops him. He's holing Sasuke's arm that's barely away in inches from Sai's face.

Naruto smoothly speaks, "Eh, Sasuke! Sai is just teasing you!" Sasuke pulls his arm away. He turns around and crosses his arms. Everyone watches him.

"Anyways, it's time for Sai's dare. And I'll go first!" exclaims Sasuke. He points at Sai. "I DARE you to steal the expensive decorated box in the store." Everyone gasps then go total blank. The whole place is quiet, even Sai.

Kiba bravely asks, "Ah...how do you know there's a box there, and it's expensive too?"

Sasuke shakes his shoulder and quickly answers, "I don't know." The boys eye him suspiciously, including Naruto.

"So where is this place?" asks Sai.

Sasuke points t a building above the others. "Isn't that Emporium Karin Shop?" asks Shino. Many boys turn their attention to Shino.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right, Shino. I haven't worked there for a while," comments Naruto.

"Wait a minute, Naruto-kun. Have you actually been inside before?" remarks Rock Lee.

Naruto nods and replies, "Ah-huh! The owner of the store is Karin. She sells ninja weapons."

"If she's selling weapons, why would she have an expansive box?" Chouji asks out loud. The others thought about it.

"Probably because they store secret information in it," suggests Kiba. Akamaru agrees by barking. Neji shakes his head no. The other boys sweat drop at Kiba's predicament opinion.

Sai sighs and moves away from the crowd. He jumps onto a ceiling and heads toward the weapon store. Naruto notices Sai's dissappearce from the group; he scans the place then sees Sai on the roof top. He follows Sai in pursuit. Later, the other boys did the same.

* * *

**-Sai- Sai 0 Sasuke 1**

The store is dark and cold. Two candles were lit near the register station. All the weapons are displayed on the desks on each side of the walls. Dropping down in front of the entrance door, Sai lands on his knee quietly. The place appears to be dusty with webs on either items or walls. He stands up to begin his search for the box.

It's been at least fifth-teen minutes, since Sai has gone in. Yet there hasn't been a trace of box with in the store. _I wonder if this is really the right store. _He starts to lift objects from their places. "Hello...Can I help you?" asks a woman's voice.

Sai is startle from the woman's appearance. She arrives just like a ghost. Plus she resembles kind of like them as well. _This isn't good. If I stay here, she may believe I'm here to steal. But if I run away, she can report my appearance to the hokage. _"Ah...you see I'm looking for a box," says Sai while smiling, "I need one for my friend. I'm so sorry to intrude."

"There's...no problem..I have a...box," replies the ghosly girl. Her pale white skin gleams with a reddish color on her cheeks. Her red eyes stare at the ground then to Sai's face. However, she looks back down fast.

"Really, is it alright if I purchase that merchandise?" asks Sai.

The ghostly girl replies, "My name.. is.. Karin..."

Confused by her reply, Sai questions her again, "Excuse me; I'm just wondering if I can buy that product."

Her hands cover her cheeks and her head shakes. "What's...your name?"

_This isn't going to be good. I guess I'll go along with this. Plus I read in books that female species sometimes act weird among male species. This is probably one of them (Naw...we know what's going...lol.)._ Sai bows down and replies, "The name is Kentaro. Is it alright if I see that box you mention before?"

Redundantly, Karin agrees, "Sure. It's over in the back of the store, Kentaro-san." She says his name gingerly.

"Thank you, Karin-chan," Sai says. He follows her into a small room where the lights were on instead of candles. Many shelves consist of weapons, except for the one they both approach. The shelf has a red jewelry box with many pearls on the edges, musical instruments, and colorful designed vases. "I'm guessing that is the box." He points to the red one.

Karin shakes her head yes. "Yes. It's a...special...kind of..box...There's a rumor..that if you give..this object...to someone you love...that person will return..your love back..." She giggles in a creepy but cute way.

Sai takes the box off the shelf. _That person will return his or her love back...I see._ He turns toward Karin and smiles of course. "May I purchase this?" says Sai. The girl's face turns completely red. She looks away from him.

Timidly, she starts to place her index finger together with her other one and off repeatedly (A lot of shy ones like to this...). "Actually, you can have it," replies Karin.

"Really? Thank you," says Sai. _I think I miss something, but I can't lay a finger on it...oh well._ He turns around and heads for the door. A hand reaches out and grabs his shirt. Turning around he sees Karin.

"Um! I'm sorry. I am just wondering if I would see you again," whispers Karin.

Sai smiles and answers, "Hmmm...Probably a next time."

* * *

**-Naruto- Sai 1 Sasuke 1**

"Yes! Sai-kun wins!" exclaims Lee. Kiba moans with a tired look. All of the boys except for Sasuke are holding a white card. They were all sitting on a roof across from Emporium Karin Shop to watch Sai do his dare.

Sasuke asks Naruto, "Yeah, what's with the white cards anyway." He's sitting next to Naruto while lying on his back.

Naruto celebrates with joy then turns his attention to Sasuke. "Huh? Oh! That's right. The white cards are for our bets. We place who we think is going to win this game or round and the amount of money we place. Success!"

Sasuke stares at him with a wicked smile on his face. "Really, so who did you bet on to win?" asks Sasuke. Instantly, Naruto's smile wipes off his face and turns into a shallow expression. He sweats rapidly in an animation way. Hearing no response from Naruto, Sasuke begins to think second thoughts in his mind about Naruto. His eyes turn red and commence to glare at Naruto suspiciously. "Well?"

"Well what?" asks Naruto shaking. He turns his head in a different direction. Bingo! A vein sprouts on Sasuke's head in anger. He sits up and snatches Naruto's white card. In a rush of fear, Naruto takes back the betting card. Then he stands up and backs away from Sasuke with a weak smile on his face. This causes the high tempered Sasuke to become angrier with both Naruto and Sai. _I hope Sasuke didn't see it in time._

"Wow, Naruto. I'd hope you would bet on me. I'm meaning we're best friends, right?" Sasuke sarcastically says. He's still sitting down on the edge of the roof. _That bastard better has bet on me! _

_Oh man, he did see it! I'd better apologize before he gets mad. _Naruto rubs the back of his neck and responds, "Well, Sai is pretty good at these sorts of games, Sasuke. I'm sure you would understand Sasuke." The two are quiet in an intense of strong emotions in the area.

(Count with me,) Five...four...three...two..ONE! Sasuke bolts straight up and clutches his fist tightly. "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU BET ON THAT DAMN BASTARD!" yells the mighty Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone backs away from Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, this leaves poor Naruto in the chaos of Sasuke's fury.

"Hey. Check it out! Sasuke and Naruto are fighting," announces Kiba a little late.

Shikamaru looks at Kiba and replies, "What else is new?" Most of the boys laugh at Shikamaru's comment, which makes Kiba frustrated. Amongst the chaos in the area, Sai lands on the roof. He looks around and wonders what's going.

Chouji is the first to see Sai come back. "Great job Sai!" He shouts. Hearing Chouji's words, everyone stares at Sai which makes him feel uneasy. He waves and smiles at them. Sasuke glares at his rival and charges at him. He pulls out his katana and swings it at Sai. Being quick to see his attacks, Sai pulls out a kunai and deflects his attack. Then he jumps away from Sasuke and throws a number of shurikens at him. Sasuke blocks his attack with his katana and holds his fighting his position.

"Is this because I'm white and nerdy?" asks Sai. Everyone falls down except for the cool people; they just sweat drops at Sai's random statement. Sasuke smirks at Sai's blank expression. He steps forward to Sai.

Sasuke tells Sai, "Let's settle this my way!"

"I know. It's because no one hasn't mention my name in the Naruto Ondo song, isn't it? Or was it because I place the E-Bay song on my secret cell phone I carry?" asks Sai. Again the boys fall to the ground for the stupid reasons Sai is talking about. Sasuke, feeling disturbed by his reasons of stupidity, lowers his guard a bit, but brings it up to be caution.

_Sai is probably trying to weaken my guard to attack._ "Heh, you're quite pathetic Sai. The reason is the Seizure of Power! Wait! Damn it. That's another song. Anyways, let's get on with this duel."

"What? In Yu-Gi-Oh, Poke-mon, or Dragon Ball Z cards, I have them all so I'm good," Sai says. Sasuke is defeated by the strange language he is speaking. First of all, he has never even heard about those cards in his life.

"Never mind..." answers Sasuke as he withdraws his weapon.

In front of a video screen, Naruto holds a sign in front of it. "Time to get back in the game!"

* * *

**-Sasuke- Sai 1 Sasuke 1 **

Everyone circles around the table while Sasuke sits at the end. He's staring at the most disgusting thing on earth. It's Chouji's turn to dare Sasuke at something, and Choji DARES Sasuke to eat his 'Disgusting Surprise'! "What's in this?" asks Sasuke while holding his nose like the other boys.

"It's not food," answers Choji happily. Sasuke's stomach turns as a bubble pops in his plate. _I think I'm going to hurl..._ He holds his stomach as he picks up the fork. Some of the boys cheer from the background.

"You can do it!"

"Ew! Don't touch that!"

"Sasuke! You better win! I bet on you!"

Sasuke glares at them. _Like you would eat this crap! I have a pride, dignity, and something else too..._ He looks over where Naruto stands. Naruto stands next to Sai who seems to be giving Naruto a gift... _What the heck! THAT BASTARD SAI BETTER STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO!!!_ Sasuke clutches his silverware tightly in his hand while glaring at Sai.

Meanwhile, the boys watch Sasuke glaring at Sai and Naruto. They all were sweat dropping at the scene. "Ah...should we say something?" asks Neji. They all shook their heads no.

"Just keep smiling boys," orders Shikamaru.

Getting frustrated by him, Sasuke begins to go crazy. "Hahahahahaha!" laughs Sasuke. Everyone looks at Sasuke with interest, even Naruto and Sai. "I DON'T NEED A FORK TO EAT THIS! I CAN USE MY HANDS!" He throws his fork away and grabs a hand full of the warm food in his plate. In slow motion, Sasuke place the food in his mouth. Very slowly, he swallows the thing in one gulp. Many boys shiver in disgust from the beyond gross world. Neji's, Kiba's, Choji's, Naruto's, and Shikamaru's eyes went blank.

"Oh my god..." whispers Shino while continuing to watch Sasuke eat the thing. Lee looks away from Sasuke and covers his eyes. Finally, Sasuke sucks on his fingers and leans back on his chair. The whole plate is clean! The whole house was full of "ew."

Naruto walks up to Sasuke with a weak smile on his face. He claps for Sasuke's daring action. Seeing Naruto celebrate his victory, he blushes. Then using the advantage to talk to Naruto alone, Sasuke whispers to Naruto, "I'll tell you my dirty little secret, if you want to know." He says it in a sexy mature tone.

Naruto smiles and replies, "That would get me anxious, but..."

"But what?"

"But I'm too disgusted beyond words..." answers Naruto flatly. Sasuke feels a bit shamed for saying that to Naruto. Then Sasuke glances over to Sai to see his reaction. Sai is holding a peace sign at him. This makes Sasuke sweat drops.

_Damn him..._

* * *

**-Sai- Sai 1 Sasuke 2**

All of the boys sit or stand on the tree branches near Kiba's quick setup arena. It's Sai's turn to be dared, and Kiba DARES Sai to bite the ear of a dog, actually he needs to bite at least twenty ninja dogs' ear. The whole place is dark with only the moon as the light source. Instead of worrying about the light, Sai studies the ground field of Kiba's arena. The place is patted with dirt and it's quite opened too. However, there are some large and small pits on the ground. A few of those pits has water or no water at all. Kiba stands next to Naruto and shouts, "All right Sai! Tell me when you're ready!"

Sai smirks and says, "I've been ready." He crutches down slightly and places his hand near his weapon bag. He squints to narrow his focus on the huge cage inside the place. Lucky for him, he is allowed to harm them, but he isn't allowed to kill them though.

Kiba rubs his nose and shouts, "Fine! Begin!" The cage's door is opened instantly and the canine creatures come out slowly. As each one steps out, Sai counts how many there are. _Ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...thirteen...thirteen?! _All the dogs were out already on the field. Sai looks at the cage closely; it's empty.

"Hey Kiba! What's with dogs! There are only thirteen of them. Did you lose count or something?!" shouts Sai. Kiba grins while crossing his arms. Beside him, Naruto wonders what Kiba is up to.

He laughs and announces, "Oi! I didn't lose count you stupid! It's you who can't count."

Underneath Sai's feet, the ground shakes like an earthquake. _They were below me!_ Sai gasps then jumps away as the dogs strike into the air surface. He counts them again, but he's still missing two more. Again, he recounts the animals and gets the same number again. Sai glares at Kiba. _This must be a joke. _

Kiba smiles and points in front of Sai. Forgetting about the ninja animals, the dogs attack Sai. Quickly, Sai performs a substitution jutsu and reappears behind them. He pulls out a scroll and uses a paint brush to strike the ink summoning scroll. Black tigers appear on the field and charges at the animals. Before Sai could perform another jutsu, a kunai knocks his scroll out of his hands. Inside the arena, Kiba and Akamaru stand. "Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention about us?" asks Kiba while chuckling.

Sai smirks._ This is getting interesting. _"Actually, I was kind of getting worried that you lost two ugly mongrels," replies Sai. Both veins appear on Kiba's and Akamaru's head.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba shouts back, "Let's join together Akamaru!" The big puppy yaps in agreement. Both of them transform to create a two headed beast. They growl together at Sai.

...AFTER A FEW LONG HOURS...

Akamaru, Kiba, and Sai are breathing hard after a long battle. Even the nin-dogs were exhausted. However, in the crowd, they were restless. Especially the blond one, he keeps on shouting, cheering, and complaining throughout the whole fight. Kiba glares at Naruto and shouts, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!". In a fast response, Naruto yells back no. Openly, Sasuke smiles at Naruto's action. Then his attention goes back to the battleground arena. So far, Sai has bite nineteen ears, but has one more left to go. Plus the rest of the dogs are back in the cage. Finally, the showdown is going to begin. "Ha! You're never going to get that last eat!"

Sai slowly breathes out and sighs. He's quite exhausted for running around and battling. Sweats go down the sides of his face as he steps forward to Kiba. He already has bitten Kiba's and Akamaru's ear, except for one measly nin-dog. The last one seems to be wearing a jacket and a headband. His body is so hot; he's probably going to melt, if he doesn't find anything to cool himself off. Looking around, he sees a pool of water. Then he looks back at Kiba. Quickly he forms a plan to defeat Kiba.

"Come on Sai!" cheers Naruto. Sasuke makes a sound from Naruto's cheering, which causes Naruto to get mad hearing it. "You said something Sasuke?!"

"Meh, why would I tell you?" comments Sasuke.

_That damn Sasuke! He really is annoying!_

Throwing a kunai at Kiba, Sai runs toward the pit with water in it. Kiba dodges his attack and shouts, "You won't get away from me that easily!" He chases after Sai and throws shurikens at him. The attack misses and Sai dives into the water. Kiba slides on the ground and stares at the water. The place gets quiet and pumped as the anxiousness grows in the crowd. "Where the heck did he go?"

Behind Kiba, the last dog sits to rest from all the excitement. As it rests, the water in another pit shoots into the sky. Kiba smiles and holds out a kunai. He stares at it carefully to see Sai's body. Arf! Kiba's eyes widen as the last nin-dog is being drag from below him by a chain. Then turning around, he sees Sai pulling the chain and finally catching the dog. BITE! At last, the match is over. Sai wins the dare! (Actually, it's more like a challenge.)

* * *

**-Naruto- Sai 2 Sasuke 2**

The whole gang is back in Naruto's apartment while chilling out for a break. Later, they will continue the DARE game after they have something to eat and drink. Bam! A couple of knockings could be heard in the living room. The sound is coming from the entrance door, and Naruto was anonymously volunteered to open it.

"Hello," says Naruto as his eyes peer upon two odd dressed people. They were smiling and holding pizza boxes in their hands.

One of them replies, "Greetings! I'd taken you're Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?"

Being surprise and confuse by the strangers, he answers, "Ah...yes, madam or man." They smile at him widely.

"We're here to ask you and your friends to try out our pizza! Can we come in?" asks the other salesman or woman. With all of the clothes, Naruto couldn't tell if they were male for no breasts or female from their strange voices.

"I guess," he replies.

The two sales people give him their boxes of pizza and walk inside the place. Entering the living room, all of the boys stare at them in surprise. Quickly, the blonde sales person introduces themselves, "Greetings, My name is Yoda-san and my partner's name is Sei-san. We're here to give you samples of our pizza product."

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun!" shouts the other Sei-san in a very high pitch voice of excitement.

"Huh?" remarks the boys. _That sounded like Sakura, and the other guy sounds like Ino. _Yoda-san punches Sei-san in the head.

Sei-san glares at Yoda-san with a vein popping out. "Excuse my partner's burst of excitement; he's such a big fan of yours Sasuke-kun! Ah! I mean Uchiha-san!" Bing! Another slip up merges with the proof that they're Ino and Sakura. The boys eye them suspicously. Meanwhile, Naruto has already started to munch on his pizza.

"Hey guys! This pizza is good!" shouts Naruto. He pressures them to eat it.

Ino or Yoda-san punches Naruto in the face. "That's not for you!" Naruto lands against the ground confused. After seeing him on the ground, Yoda-san quickly taps the dirt off of Naruto. "I'm mean that one doesn't taste good and it's still undergoing through experiments.

"Give it up," says Shino. Both the sales people look at him. "We know who you really are."

Getting scared, the girls rush off and leave the pizza with them. Ino shouts, "We'll be back!"

After a couple of minutes later, Naruto wakes up from unconsciousness. He asks the others, "Hey! Where did those sales people go?"

Sasuke smirks and replies "Don't worry! They won't be back."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Finally, we have reached the end of Chapter 2 Part A. The second up load page will be Part B. I'm sorry for rushing Sakura and Ino's scheme. ****I promise to make part 2 more romantic. Also please tell me your loving pairs in the review box.**

**Anyways this is my free talking space where I like to place familiar quotes from different animes or movies. Sometimes I make my own. Here are some:**

**"I don't need to have ESP to live! Though it would be nice on lottery nights" -Myself**

**"Daddy, I want to have Hitler's car when I grow up!" -The Rat Race**

**"You're momma is wrong!" -Waterboy**

**"When man frist cast a stone...A stone hits the guy's head. Ouch!" ****"Sorry, it slipped!" -Man of the House**


End file.
